bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Łodzie
Łodzie to środek transportu wodnego na Spherus Magna i dawniej we Wszechświecie Matoran. Historia Spherus Magna Łodzie są używane przez Agori i Glatorian do podróżowania po większych zbiornikach wodnych, takich jak Aqua Magna. Przed wojną o Rdzeń, Agori używali do tych samych celów żywych istot. Wszechświat Matoran Ze względu na obfite występowanie dużych zbiorników wodnych, takich jak Srebrne Morze, oddzielających od siebie lądy Wszechświata Matoran, łodzie stały się jednym z głównym środków transportu Matoran i pozostałych mieszkańców. Większość wysp miało własne porty i kontrolowało ruch morski. Metru Nui thumb|Barki w Kanale Protodermis w Po-MetruNa Metru Nui używano wielkich barek do przewozu Kanałami Protodermis materiałów zbyt delikatnych na transport Szybami lub Holownikami Ładunkowymi. Ga-Matoranki często urządzały wyścigi łodzi w wolnym czasie. Używały do tego mniejszych wersji regularnych statków z Ga-Metru. Matoranka Macku oferowała również wycieczki kajakami wzdłuż wybrzeża wyspy. Podczas wojny Zakonu Mata Nui z Bractwem Makuta, Toa Mahri Jaller, Nuparu i Hahli użyli łodzi, by przetransportować Serce Visoraków z Metru Nui na wulkaniczną wyspę Artidax. Po dotarciu na miejsce, łódź ta została skradziona przez Takadoxa. Mata Nui thumb|left|Wyścigi łodzi Ngalawa Na wyspie Mata Nui, łodzie były szczególnie popularne w Ga-Wahi. Używały ich głównie Ga-Matoranki do transportu dóbr czy badania wybrzeży oraz rzek wyspy. Łodzie były jednak używane w Ga-Koro także dla rozrywki, szczególnie do wyścigów Ngalawa. Macku posiadała własny kajak, który trzymała schowany w zaroślach nieopodal Wodospadu Naho. Użyła również większej łódki, by uciec z Ga-Koro podczas ataku Tarakavy i wezwać pomoc. Dotarła na plażę Ta-Koro, gdzie spotkał ją Matoranin Takua i pożyczył od niej łódź, by dostać się do Ga-Koro, gdzie pomógł uwolnić uwięzione w zatopionej chacie Matoranki i gdzie potem był świadkiem walki Toa Mata Gali z Tarakavą. Takua popłynął potem tą samą łodzią z Ga-Koro na plażę Ta-Wahi i do Po-Wahi. Kiedy Kompania Kronikarza rozpoczęła swą podróż do Kini-Nui, Matoranie wykorzystali do tego łódź Macku. thumb|Lud Po-Koro uciekający łodziami przed Bohrokami Podczas inwazji Bohroków, ludność Po-Koro uciekła łodziami do Ga-Koro. Po ataku Bohrok-Kal, Matoranka Pelagia otworzyła własny biznes i przewoziła na swoim promie Matoran do różnych Wahi oraz miejsc, w których można było zanurkować lub zapolować na rekiny Takea. Po klęsce Makuty Teridaxa w walce z Takanuvą, Matoranie z Mata Nui zbudowali wiele nowych łodzi, by powrócić na Metru Nui. Mroczni Łowcy Mroczni Łowcy posiadali własną flotę. Trzej z późniejszych Piraka - Avak, Vezok i Reidak - użyli jednej z łodzi, by dostać się na Metru Nui i uwolnić tam Smoka Kanohi. Popłynęli potem tą samą łodzią do jednej z kryjówek Teridaxa opodal Wielkiej Bariery, lecz ta została zniszczona przez Mana Ko. Mroczni Łowcy używali również łodzi do patrolowania wód w pobliżu Zakazu. Większość z tych łodzi została zniszczona przez Zyglaki, a ci Łowcy, którzy ocaleli, zostali zamordowani przez Skakdi. The Shadowed One wysłał swą flotę, by zniszczyć Xię. Lider Mrocznych Łowców razem z Ancientem stacjonowali na jednym z okrętów flagowych. Inwazja została przerwana nagłym pojawieniem się Toa Helryx, która zagroziła zniszczeniem floty. Statki kontynuowały oblężenie Xii, blokując transport wyposażenia dla Bractwa Makuta. Łodzie ze Steltu Na wyspie Stelt, drużyna Brutaki, składająca się z Roodaki, Spiriaha, Vezona, Carapara i Takadoxa ukradła łódź lokalnemu handlarzowi, przedstawicielowi gatunku Sidoraka. Statek ten został niedługo potem przejęty przez Spiriaha, który obrał kurs na Zakaz. Z pomocą Lariski i istot z gatunku Ehleka, Brutace udało się odzyskać dowodzenie i skierował on łódź na Południowe Wyspy, a dokładniej na Artidax. Takadox wykradł później tę łódź, lecz została ona wkrótce potem zniszczona. Zakon Mata Nui Trinuma i Vezon użyli niewielkiej łodzi, by dostać się na Destral. Bractwo Makuta Bractwo Makuta miało własną flotę, której użyło do oblężenia Metru Nui. Wszystkie te statki zostały zatopione podczas przebudzenia Teridaxa w ciele Mata Nui. Zyglaki Łodzie Zyglaków były zbudowane z części wraków innych zatopionych statków. Choć były ledwo co zdolne do morskich podróży, wiadomo, że Zyglaki sprzymierzone ze Spiriahem posiadały własną flotę. Makuta przyzwał owe Zyglaki, by pomogły mu przejąć dowództwo na statku Brutaki, a następnie nasłał flotę na Zakaz, by móc zabić tamtejszych mieszkańców. Flota ta została zniszczona przez wojowników z gatunku Ehleka. Skakdi Skakdi mieli własne statki, którymi Nektann, jego ludzie i Rahkshi podróżowali do Południowych Wysp. Alternatywne wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tej alternatywnej rzeczywistości, statki wiozły Matoran, Mrocznych Łowców i Vortixx na Metru Nui. Funkcje thumb|left|Niebieska łódź z Ga-Koro Łodzie występowały w różnorakich rozmiarach i były wykorzystywane do wielu różnych celów, takich jak masowy transport czy przechowywanie towarów. Liczne łodzie były wyposażone w dodatkową broń, na przykład Miotacze Kanoka, w celu odparcia potencjalnego zagrożenia. Na Mata Nui, łodzie były bardziej prymitywne od tych wykorzystywanych w innych miejscach Wszechświata Matoran, ze względu na brak ograniczone materiały. Łodzie Zyglaków, budowane z wraków innych statków, były z kolei jeszcze bardziej prymitywne i ledwo nadawały się do morskich podróży. Ciekawostki *W Mowie Drzewnej Le-Matoran, łodzie są nazywane "wodojazdami". Pojawienia '']] Kategoria:Środki transportu Kategoria:Generacja 1